Demencia y locura
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Nico es de esas personas que no toleran perder un sueño pero cuando lo hace puede sacar lo peor de ella... Honoka y Rin pagarían su pureza todo por unas ilusiones rotas


Nico había llegado a casa de un modo más extraño que nunca, caminando precipitada y sin saludar a sus hermanitos que estaban mudos ante tal acto. La loli subió al segundo piso donde estaba su cuarto, cerró fuertemente la puerta y en eso se oyeron ruidos de destrucción como de gritos y lamentos cosa que dejó perturbados a los menores sobretodo Cocoro que conocía esa mirada.

Su hermana mayor una vez más sufrió otro fracaso, resulta y pasa que una prestigiosa compañía de idols supo del talento de Nico como del grupo Muse a lo cual contactaron y entrevistaron a todas sus integrantes e incluso a los grupos participes de la etapa final de Love Live… Nico quedó fuera, tenía todo lo necesario pero su vida no encajaba en la "Calidad" que necesitaban y en esos momentos la pequeña niña odiaría su vida, a sus hermanos, a su madre y a su padre por haberla hecho vivir en un pobreza de mierda.

Hasta Maki trató de meter su grano de arena pero era imposible, la pequeña idol era incontrolable y era difícil tratar con ella aunque era evidente que esa oportunidad perdida le dolió mucho. Pero no notaban que aparte de ese golpe terrible, algo en ella surgió y lo peor sus propias amigas sufrirían con algo en el que no tuvieron que ver.

Los pequeños Yazawa estaban en una habitación corrediza aquella noche cuando Nico invitó cordialmente a Honoka y a Rin a una pequeña pijamada en su habitación. Todo era al principio como toda pijamada un ambiente lindo y placentero como todo entorno pero se tornó algo turbio cuando su hermana cerró las ventanas y en menos de nada ordenó a sus dos invitadas a estar en su cama pero lo más raro era que Nico buscó desesperadamente hasta encontrar un arnés y se lo colocó al instante mientras de su closet sacó una katana envainada… El ambiente ahora algo turbio y de horror, las dos chicas miraban absortas a su senpai

Honoka: ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Nico-chan?

Rin: Qué te pasa Nico-chan, ¿Estás molesta?

Nico de pronto hizo con el dedo el conocido del Tin marín de do pingué hasta dar con la chica gato la cual estaba en pausa.

-Ustedes dos, no las aguanto más- Se ajusta correctamente el instrumento de tortura sobre su cadera- Todos ustedes tienen de todo y en cambio me jodo todo el día para nunca tener nada. Ha llegado el momento de que disfrute con ustedes

-¡Yo no hice nada!- Rin estaba temerosa de lo q ue iba a suceder, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando una loli demente fue a donde estaba Honoka y le amarró las muñecas con su corbata de escuela hasta dar con un nudo fuerte y se dirigió hacia Rin la cual estaba aterrada, en menos de nada la pelinegra la pone en cuatro y le baja su pantalón mostrando su trasero al aire.

La pelinaranja mayor estaba horrorizada tratando de liberarse pero la idol desenvainó la katana el filo apuntaba a la pobre comepan, un paso en falso y la sangre haría presencia a lo cual clavó el arma sobre el suelo de tatami haciendo que la pobre líder quedara muda viendo como su kouhai era preparada para su triste castigo, en verdad no se veía nada bien.

-Por favor Nico-chan, no lo hagas-Imploró la gata temiendo lo peor

-Me da igual- Fría como mecánica fue su respuesta a lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a meter un dedo dentro de la gata la cual gemía al sentir la poca gentileza con la que se movía

-Perfecto, parece que la gata está lista para ser violada- Antes de eso obligó a la pobre ojiverde a lamer y chupar su arnés, la retardada no fallaba en complacer a su acosadora. Una vez más puso a la menor en cuatro para empezar el averno e incluso los propios hermanitos miraban con tristeza a la pobre Rin como a su hermana la cual parecía otra persona

-No te preocupes, esto te va a doler pero te va a gustar

La gata cerró los ojos y gruñó dando como señal lo capaz que podría ser la loli con tal de hacer cumplir sus amenazas, no habría gentileza ni compasión, sólo destrucción en sus carnes. La locura corroía su mente mientras la pobre pelinaranja temblaba de manera descontrolada ante cada funesto empuje.

La desquiciada no conforme con eso le coloca una gorra de aspecto gatuno mientras le almordazaba la boca con una correa con una o dos pelotas pequeñas adjuntas, un BDSM digno para una gata retrasada. Después de la ronda violenta ordenó a la menor que se besara con su captora de manera algo pasional, aterradas jugaron con sus lenguas mientras una linterna las alumbraba haciendo su acto.

-¿Ven? Ustedes par de subnormales hacen una bonita pareja-Fingió con una voz infantil a lo cual interrumpió el momento y ahora el turno de la pobre líder la cual miraba con terror y tristeza a su sempai, en verdad Nico se pasaba de lanza con ese rencor.

La demente le subió la camiseta con tal de lamer y succionar sus pechos mientras la triste ojiazul estaba en llanto ahogado pero no podía hacer nada ante esa katana clavada en el suelo, no conforme la despojó de la ropa de la cintura abajo para introducir su miembro en su interior y ahora sentía el verdadero infierno.

Gemía suavemente demostrando que estaba siendo lo bastante dócil ante la pequeña loli, sentía que se ahogaba ya que la loli la perforaba con más fuerza mientras sus piernas eran alzadas hasta que al final su mente quedó en blanco y cayó inconsciente, una vez más la gata estaba siendo sometida no sin antes recibir besos y caricias sobre su pecho para rematar con su arnés adentro mientras la pobre ojiverde sentía como una fuerza la empujaba en medio de unas rápidas sacudidas hasta quedar en blanco, ya estaba en el final.

Luego de eso fue Honoka que sufrió el mismo trato, luego Rin y sucesivamente hasta que la idol ya estaba cansada luego de una hora y media, ambas chicas ya estaban con una mirada tenue pero sumisa e intimidada mientras la idol sacaba la katana del suelo para envainarla y guardarla

-Una palabra de esto y la próxima será peor- Se quitaba el arnés- Y créenme, no tendré piedad con ustedes hasta matarlas a golpes si así lo prefiero- Las dos chicas dormían en un futón mientras la idol decidió entrar en su cama estilo princesa, los hermanitos Yazawa hicieron una nota mental, jamás debían molestar a su hermana ni siquiera jugar en el sofá o les pasaría peor, ni decir algo a Maki ya que conociéndola sólo defendería a la idol con capa y espada.

Al menos una moraleja se aprendió y era que a veces el rencor y el dolor despiertan un lado tan oscuro que hasta nosotros no creímos en conocer… Su dulce hermana no sería una excepción.


End file.
